1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of latch assemblies.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Latch assemblies are relied on in many applications for securing items, such as panels together. An important use for latches is in the automotive field, where there is a desire and need to access automotive compartments, such as, for example, passenger compartments of vehicles. Various latches for panel closures have been employed where one of the panels such as a swinging door or the like is to be fastened or secured to a stationary panel, doorframe, or compartment body. Although many latch assemblies are known in the prior art, none are seen to teach or suggest the unique features of the present invention or to achieve the advantages of the present invention.
Thus it will be understood that the latch components used to date have presented a number of drawbacks that typically have left the securing of a striker of a panel more awkward, time-consuming and difficult to install, remove, open, close, latch, and unlatch. In some instances, the selected latch, lock and hinge components have provided shorter than desired service lives and/or a lesser than the desired degree of security by virtue of their being relatively simple to defeat, force, break or bypass. In some instances the latch, lock and hinge components have been too weak to withstand the forces that have been encountered during normal service use (e.g., damage or unintended release has been noted as the result of these components being impacted by cargo that shifts as a pickup truck travels from place to place), or these components have taken on such size and bulk as to project into regions of cargo compartments that should be reserved for cargo.
Rotary latches capture a striker in two axes by rotation of a pawl which is activated by a trigger. There may be freedom of movement between the latch and the striker along the axis of the striker which may be cylindrical. This allows for manufacturing tolerance in the fit between the frame or first member to which the latch is mounted and the door or other second member to which the striker is mounted. In addition, difficulties have been encountered when a striker to which a latch such as a rotary latch is to be secured is off-center with respect to being aligned with a catch for engagement with the striker. There are instances when it is not practical to insure that tight tolerances will be maintained in door or frames such that the striker will always fall into the notch or mouth of the latch. The reason for misalignment between the latch and striker can be manufacturing and assembly tolerances, expansion and contraction of the structure due to environmental conditions, shifting of components due to wear during use or distortion of components due to abuse.